


Alliances

by happywitch416



Series: The Tethras Hawkes [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Books, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Trade Agreements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: The Tethras Hawkes [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Alliances

Varric rubbed at his temples as Rose grinned impishly from across the Council Room. The Rivaini Seer and her entourage had barely suppressed grins themselves. His lips curved at the corner and he shook his head at the final point on the parchment. “This trade alliance is in everyone’s best interests it would seem.”

She was still grinning when he found her after the ink was dry. His hands caught around her waist and he kissed her deeply before leaning his forehead against hers. “Are you proud of yourself?”

“Immensely.” She giggled. “Best trade alliance I have ever negotiated.”

He snorted. “You had to include the request for books.”

Her nose turned up mockingly. “Well, of course, the best books you buy are free.” She snickered. “Besides their request in return was fairly minimal.”

“Don’t send Chantry people from Kirkwall.” They said together before breaking into matching smiles. 

Varric shook his head, tangling a hand in her hair. “You saw the swords they were carrying. They didn’t need that agreement.”

She chuckled against his lips. “No, they didn’t but they know a bargain when they see one. If they can stop them from showing up before they reach their shores all the better.” Her eyes sparkled. “Besides, I promised to make copies of the books and sell them for a cut of the profits.”

He sighed in mock disappointment that quickly turned into a laugh. “You would find a way to profit from all this.”

Her arms settled on his shoulders. “Well, I have learned many things from you, my love.”

“We’ll make a proper rogue of you yet.” He kissed the woman formerly known as the Rose of Ferelden between peals of her laughter. 


End file.
